


Gotta Catch 'Em All...?

by ckff



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckff/pseuds/ckff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean! I'm going to entrust you with a Pokémon. I'm sure you will be great partners! The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view. I really hope you learn what and who is important to you during your travels...</p><p>That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! You'll will come across some new relationships during your journey that may even last a lifetime... but that's for you to find out! That's the most important goal of your journey!</p><p> </p><p>Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!</p><p> </p><p>Destiel Pokémon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, so any errors are all my fault!  
> It's a budding romance in this first chapter, like, very budding, but it gets better along the way.  
> For this story I decided to use the Unova region of the Pokemon world. It's the region used in Generation 5 in the Black and White games. Even if you're not familiar with these specific Pokemon, I tried to leave good descriptions as well as pictures to help you out!  
> This will poke a lot of fun at the games as well as the anime through out (but mostly the games).  
> More characters/pairings will be tagged later, I just feel like they would be spoilers if I put them up just now.  
> The picture of Pikachu dressed as Link is a shirt on Redbubble called "Pikalink", btw.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please tell me about any mistakes in writing or in Pokemon that you spot, thank you!

_Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!_

_My name is Professor Ash. Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor!_

_I'm fucking with ya. I've got a mullet, most people don't really respect me that much. You can call me Ash._

_This world is largely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks._  
 _Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular (Shush, don't tell PETA!), and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon._

_Well, that's enough from me..._

_Could you tell me about yourself?_

_Are you a boy? Or a girl?_

**_Boy_ **

_You're a boy, right?_

**_Yes_ **

_OK, good, cause if you weren't, I was about to say... you are one ugly looking broad._

_I'd like to know your name. Please tell me!_

**_D-e-a-n_ **

_Your name is Dean?_

**_Yes Goddammit_ **

_Alright, jeez, just checking! So your name's Dean! What a wonderful name! (Jackass)_

_Could you tell me a little bit about your younger brother, who lives with you? Would you mind telling me his name?_

**_B-I-T-C-H_ **

_BITCH? Did I get that right? I-_

_Hey wait, you asshole. That is not his fuckin' name. Stop being a smartass and do that shit right._

**_S-a-m_ **

_Sam? Did I get that right?_

**_Yes, jfc Ash_ **

_(Fuck you Dean, fuck you so fucking much)_

_Dean! I'm going to entrust you with a Pokémon. I'm sure you will be great partners! The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view. I really hope you learn what and who is important to you during your travels..._

_That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! You'll will come across some new relationships during your journey that may even last a lifetime... but that's for you to find out! That's the most important goal of your journey!_

_Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!_

* * *

Dean's mother had died when he was very young, and his Dad had seen fit to become the overall bread maker after that. He left Nuvema town early on and decided to pursue his dream to become a Gym Leader, leaving a four year old Dean and infant Sam in the care of Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer. Jo was born the same year as Sam, and Dean took the role of caretaker pretty quickly after that.

Bobby was always in and out because of "Gym Leader responsibilities", and Ellen would occasionally take a short leave to who knows where on business. Dean would take over, manning the house hold at the age of six, growing up fast and always remembering "take care of Sam and Jo".

Dean rarely indulged himself, but Ash, the Unova Pokémon Professor, had promised that once he reached the age of sixteen, he could go on his own adventure.

"Dean, stop torturing him like that." Sam whined, making a face as Dean waved the oran berry in front of the small Lillipup's face. It's wide eyes followed his every movement, before it finally growled at him and Dean finally tossed it out of fear. "See? You can't tease Pokémon like that, or they'll use an attack on you."

"Yeah, whatever Sammy. Don't get angry because I'm finally about to get a Pokémon of my own." Dean beamed just thinking about it. Bobby and Ellen were both out of town for the next month, but they had both consented when he'd asked if he could begin his adventure today. He was more than happy; he'd never been outside of Nuvema, and had only been around the family Lillipup. He was more than ready to obtain his own partner Pokémon and earn his gym badges.

"Whatever, Dean." Sam said, a bit bitterly.

Jo laughed at both of them, coming up to place an arm around their shoulders. "Come on boys, don't fight. Let's go get Dean's Pokémon!"

Dean made a face. "Uh, sorry kiddos, but I'm going to get it myself." He started walking, but after Jo and Sam's unison's 'please please please' mantra went on for a whole minute, he sighed and told them he didn't care what they did.

Nuvema was pretty small, only housing about twenty people in the whole town. However, it was the spot that the Pokémon Professor Ash had set down his studies. He was an expert on Pokémon mythology, and Dean and Sam had always loved the tale of Zekrom and Reshiram; Sam had always agreed with Zekrom's search for Ideals, and Dean had always related with Reshiram's search for Truth. Jo had always thought it was just what Ash said; mythology. Dean supposed there wasn't much truth behind his stories as well.  
The lab was fairly large, a windmill producing all of the power for the machines inside. Dean stepped into the familiar lab and grinned widely when he saw the Professor. "Ash!" He yelled, all three of them laughing when the mulleted man stumbled in his lab coat as he ran toward them.

"Dean," He said, smiling that lazy smile of his, "Good to see you, kid. The Pokémon just came in." He held out his hands, showing a box with... three pokéballs.

"Um... Professor... why are there three pokéballs? I thought I only received one Pokémon..." Dean said warily.

Ash grinned. "Well they're for Sam and Jo, of course!"

Dean's jaw almost dropped and Jo squealed. "Are you serious?!" said Sam, his face lighting up with happiness.

Dean shook his head, scowling at the older man. "I don't understand! You said I had to wait until I was sixteen!"

Ash shrugged. "Well, that is the recommended age, but back in the day, we used to let thirteen year olds leave home to start their adventure, before Pokémon battling started getting more aggressive."

"They're twelve!" Dean said, ignoring Jo's protests of 'Almost thirteen!' "Come on, Ash, this isn't fair--" Dean stuttered desperately, but the look on the long haired professors face said enough. He was the adult.

"If Bobby and Ellen let them, it's fine with me." Ash says, gesturing to the phone in the corner. Sam and Jo ran over to it hastily, dialing the number for their guardians happily. Ash turned to face Dean, a sympathetic smile on his face. "You can still pick first, Dean."

Dean sniffed, reaching in and picking one of the pokéballs at random. His mood was basically ruined, so he released the pokéball and saw what was inside.

A flash of red light spilled from the pokéball, showing a small, blue bodied Pokémon. It had a small, spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. It's eyes were large, dark, and ovoid in shape. It had small freckles on the sides of his face, a collar of light blue bubble shapes around its neck, and was holding a small shell. It smiled at Dean, small fangs showing.

Ash smirked. "That's Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon, water type... This one is male, and he's pretty friendly, if not a bit shy." He smiled. "Check it out, you both have freckles!"

The small Pokémon looked at Dean with curiosity, sniffing him smiling a fanged smile and leaping into his arms. Dean scrabbled, but laughed when the creature nuzzled his neck. "The shell it carries it called a 'scalchop', made from keratin. Don't try to take it from him; just a warning."

"I'll be sure not to." Dean said, scratching under his chin as the Pokémon purred in his grasp.

"Would you like to give him a nickname?" Ash asked.

Dean thought about it, looking into the little guys eyes. "Um..." He said, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll call him... Colt." The Oshawott made a small chirping noise, which Dean had to guess was in approval.

"Cool!" Sam and Jo both said as they came back over. "Mom said we can!" Jo smiled happily. Dean fought back a breath of exasperation and smiled weakly at them.

Jo picked her Pokémon next, picking a small fire type Pokémon, Tepig, which she instantly deemed 'Wilbur'.

Sam was left with a small snake like grass Pokémon called Snivy, which he decided to call Jess once Ash commented that it was the only female of the Pokémon trio.  
 

"Here," Ash said, handing each of them a small backpack. "Inside, you'll find more than what you need; some money to start you off, a town map, five pokéballs, a potion, a small meal, some berries..."

Dean put Colt down, feeling the small Pokémon titter around his feet. "Thank you so much, Professor... If there was any way I could repay you..."

"Well, since you asked," Ash said guiltily, and Dean knew there was a catch from the beginning. "I actually need a package delivered to Accumula Town... to a young man named 'Castiel'. He's young, but try to be professional with him..."

Dean wondered who this guy was but took the small package Ash handed to him. "Whatever you say, Professor."

"Dutiful Dean," Sam whispered, laughing when his older brother elbowed him softly. It was always known that Dean like a loyal pet, always fawning over their dad whenever he came to visit, the last time being two years back, when he only stayed for three days before heading back out to the gym.

It's not like Dean resented him or anything, but...

Jo clamped them on the back, and Dean came back to his senses. They were already outside of the lab, walking toward route one.

Dean adjusted his jacket, looking out into the grassy path. He had literally never been out there before, always choosing to stay inside the lines of the town and take care of Sammy and Jo. This was insane.

He felt Colt by his side, smiling up at him. He fluffed his head, nodding to Sam and Jo, and striding forward.

* * *

Colt had gotten some experience after battling with wild Pokémon for a few hours. Dean was still smiling about his over eager youth's heading on without him, insisting he was going too slow. Kids.

Colt was looking kind of tired, so Dean decided to trek to the next town before nightfall so they could find a place to stay instead of using the sleeping bag Dean had packed along. Colt refused to go back in his pokéball, so Dean decided he'd just leave him out. Partner Pokémon grew stronger bonds with their trainer when left outside, plus Dean liked the company.

"The town map says it's straight ahead, little dude." Colt chirped, pointing with his scalchop at lights in the distance. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I couldn't imagine walking much longer." Which made Dean nervous. From the looks of the map, Nuvema and Accumula town were the shortest distance from each other. If he could barely handle this, he was gonna be in for some long exercise later on. He decided not to dwell on that and instead looked to Colt, who was walking slower than before.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out an oran berry. He handed it down to Colt, who stared at his hand with wonder. He pushed it toward him, shrugging. "It won't do much, but it'll make you feel better." Colt looked from the berry to Dean several times before shoving it in his mouth, and instantly lighting up. He looked to Dean for another, and Dean sighed. "One more," he mumbled, trying to fight the smile that was trying to force it's way on his face.

Accumula town was a small town, but much more lively than Nuvema. People and Pokémon were everywhere, and music played from a band playing in the street. There were no real sights, but it was still a beautiful town.

He felt overwhelmed, not knowing where to start. He jumped when a voice came out of nowhere. "Are you ok?" A young boy said, his thick black hair and light blue eyes striking Dean. He looked about Sam's age, and looked down at Colt with interest. "You must be new around here. Don't worry; let's get you to the Pokémon center."  
Dean just nodded, following the boy over to a tall building with the letters "PC" on the side. "Thanks," he said, finally finding his voice. The boy turned to him again, and Dean again was struck by his ridiculously blue eyes. "I just left Nuvema today, and I'm kind of nervous."

"New Pokémon?" Colt chirped at him, and the boy showed a hint of smile. "Ah, Colt. That's a unique name."

Dean was about to ask how the hell he knew that when he was lead over to a counter, where a lady with dark brown hair and a beautiful smile started to heal Colt. "You can stay here. The Pokémon center is always open, and it's free to all trainers. Nurse Lisa will show you somewhere." The boy said quietly. Dean sent nurse Lisa a wink, and she blushed furiously. He wouldn't be opposed to spending the night with her, that was for sure.

Nurse Lisa frowned at his words however, shaking her head at the boy. "I'm afraid not, boys. We're overcrowded tonight... A whole load of weird looking people in suits came in yesterday, and we're booked for the next few nights."

The boy showed a look of annoyance, but then looked toward Dean. "Well, you're welcome to stay at my house. We'll, it's not my house, but I'm renting it for my time here."  
Nurse Lisa handed Colt back to Dean, and he smirked. "Well, I'll take you up on that offer. But could I just ask who you are, exactly?"

The boy smiled, as though he knew something Dean did not. "I'm Castiel."

Dean blinked, and then the name registered. "Castiel? Oh--" He reached into his bag, pulling out the crinkled package, "Um-- I was supposed to give this to you... It's from Professor Ash." He blinked again, and then laughed and said, "Also, I'm Dean."

Castiel nodded, taking the package from Dean and gesturing for him to follow as he walked out of the building. "Hello, Dean. Thank you so much for delivering the package. It was of the utmost importance that I received it tonight."

Dean snorted, gaining a side glance from Castiel. "Sorry, but aren't you like, nine dude?"

"Fifteen." He said, a bit angrily, standing up straighter, although he was still shorter than Dean. "What are you, seventeen, eighteen something?"

"Sixteen," Dean breathed, following Castiel into a small apartment building. Castiel simply walked through the first floor, even though people were sitting talking and eating and going about their lives. Dean was a little suspicious. They always left their doors open at home, yeah, but they were now just waltzing through someone's home as unannounced strangers. "Um, isn't is weird that we're kind of invading their privacy like that?" Dean said once they reached Castiel's room and he was able to sit his bag down, Colt exploring something in the corner of the room.

"You have a lot to learn about the Pokémon world," Castiel said, before turning his computer on and typing in a pass code. He opened the package and smiled at what was inside, before showing it to Dean. It was a small phone like device, and Castiel was looking at it with adoration. "This is the Xtransceiver," he said. "It allows one to talk to four people at once via webcam. It also allows for a trainer to locate the nearest Pokémon center, scan their Pokémon for injuries, and can sort of work as a joint Pokédex."

"Pokédex?" Dean asked, keeping an eye on Colt. He was messing with something, but he couldn't figure out what...

"It's an old gadget that could record information on Pokémon... a few trainers still have them, but we've pretty much covered the Unova region by now..." He looked at Dean with bright blue eyes that were filled with mirth, and Dean smiled back at him. "I've been working to produce the hard drive for the Xtransceiver and I've finally built it. Now it can be given to trainers everywhere." He stuck a small flash drive into the Xtransceiver and it lit up, full of bright, unique applications and functions. Dean was actually pretty impressed.

"Dude, you said you were like, only fifteen... why are you so involved in things...?"

Castiel flushed in embarrassment and shrugged. "My uncle was very forceful. He kind of wanted me to learn at a young age."

Dean nodded, realizing it was touchy subject and finally putting his full attention on Colt. He realized he was messing with a Pokéball and shouted, "Colt, stop that-"  
A red beam shot from the corner and Colt went to hide behind Dean when a small, pale colored floating blob came out from the pokéball. It had arm-like appendages but in the middle of the blob contained a pale green form, with tiny stubs as hands and feet and small smile with large black eyes. "What the hell?" Dean said, staring at the creature.

"Hello, Jimmy." Castiel said, walking up to the creature. "This is my partner Pokémon, a Reuniclus. He's the evolved form of... well, why don't you try out the Xtransceiver on him?" Castiel insisted, gesturing Dean to the small gadget.

Dean looked at Castiel with a look of surprised, freaked out that anyone could have such a strange looking Pokémon as their partner. Colt continued to shiver behind him as he raised the Xtransceiver and clicked the Pokédex function.

" _REUNICLUS_." A robotic voice sounded from the small device. " _The Multiplying Pokémon. Evolved from Solosis, then evolved from Duosion. Psychic type Pokémon. These remarkably intelligent Pokémon fight by controlling arms that can grip with rock-crushing power. When a group of Reuniclus shake hands, a network forms between their brains, increasing their psychic power_."

"Whoa," Dean said with astonishment. "Cas, this is amazing!"

Castiel made a face and Dean stopped and rewound. "Sorry, I always make stupid nicknames for people, I-"

"No," Castiel said quietly, looking at Jimmy. "I actually quite like it."

Dean nodded, giving Colt a scowl from behind him. The Oshawott hid his face in Dean's pant leg, trying to morph into one with the fabric. "Colt, come on, dude... we don't touch other people's stuff, especially when we're a guest."

"Don't worry about it," Castiel said, and Colt perked up at his voice. Dean scowled at him again but this time the Pokémon just stuck out his tongue. "I meant to take out Jimmy earlier, but I had to run into town..."

Dean watched the way that the small blob of Pokémon hung onto Castiel's every word, and the way it's smile brightened when it looked at him. Dean felt a little bad for thinking so rudely about the Pokémon before. As the Pokédex had said, it was pretty strong and smart, and it was actually kind of cute the more you looked at it.

Colt gave Dean a look, as if saying, not everyone can pull off the effortlessly adorable look like me, Dean! Dean blew a raspberry at him and he showed his fangs.

"That's a fully evolved Pokémon, isn't it?" Dean asked, looking at Jimmy with wonder. "You've obviously raised it for a long time."

"Had him since I was three." Cas said with a small smile. "He was just a tiny Solosis then."

Dean felt horrible. "I just got Colt today..." He said, looking down at the little guy.

Cas looked to Dean with intensity that should be reserved for the ER. "I can tell that the bond between you two is already strong."

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged, going with it. "Alright, cool." He believed in bonds, but in one day? Yeah, he doubted it.

"Why are you on your adventure, Dean?" Dean was surprised at the question. He was also surprised that it took him so long to come up with an answer he felt okay with.

"Because my whole life, I feel like I've been living the way I had to, the way someone else's actions made me have to act, you know?" He felt ragging on his dad this way, but Castiel didn't have to know that was what he was talking about. "I feel like all the circumstances in my life have stunted my chances to do what I want, and I'm finally going on to do them. Yeah, I might make dumb mistakes, but it's my life... and I gotta live it the way I want to, you know?"

Castiel looked at Dean like he'd just delivered the meaning of the universe, but Dean was sort of getting used to it. Cas kind of a weird way of reacting to everything. Instead of answering, Castiel just gained a faraway look as he told Dean he could take the couch for the night.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, it was due to Colt making small noises which he supposed indicated hunger. "Colt, just take a berry from my bag, will ya?"  
"He actually wants to get going. He's very antsy."

Dean sat up from the sofa and looked at the front of the room, where Castiel sat watching TV with a small red monkey like Pokémon. "This is Kevin, a Pansear. He showed up late last night wanting food. Kevin, this is Dean; he is a Pokémon trainer from Nuvema who snores."

Dean scowled and rubbed his eyes, getting up and starting to pack up his bag. He wondered why the hell Cas would let in a wild Pokémon simply because it wanted food, before realizing something. "Hey, so I have a question."

"Yes?" Cas said, watching the television with extreme interest, as did the Pansear.

"How did you know what Colt's name was yesterday?"

Cas looked to Dean as though he had just asked him the stupidest question on Earth. "He told it to me, of course."

"Of course," Dean whispered under his breath, face palming, "What the hell do you mean he told you? In case you haven't noticed, he kind of just random noises."

"I will admit that most of what he has to say is rather useless, but he is simply repeating his trainer."

Colt made a small, strained noise and Dean looked from him to Castiel. "Are you serious? Can you really understand him?"

Castiel sighed, looking away from the TV to look at Dean. "I was born with the ability to talk to Pokémon." Dean's jaw dropped, and Cas made a face. "I was afraid you'd do that."

"Are you serious?!" Dean asked with wide eyes. "Like, I've heard of a few people who could do that, but their like, super famous researchers, and the last one who could is... dead!" He looked at Castiel's sad blue eyes and asked again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can you... not tell anybody?" Castiel says quietly. Dean looks at him oddly, like he just said something really stupid. Castiel sighs. "Look, I know it sounds dumb, but my uncle really doesn't want me to tell anybody. He always says people will want to take advantage of my and 'use my gift for their own nefarious needs'."

Dean pursed his lips but put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I won't tell anybody. Promise." Colt made a small noise beside Castiel as well, as though he was also reassuring him of Dean's promise.

Cas looked up at him with the brightest smile, and Dean felt something twitch in his chest. "Thank you so much, Dean..."

As Dean was walking out the door, Castiel ran down the stairs after him. "Wait, wait!" He called, breathing heavily once he caught up to the older teen. "You've been so nice to me, Dean, and I just wanted you to have this."

Dean looked down to see Castiel handing him the Xtransceiver. "Wow, really? But you like, just invented it, and--"

Castiel shook his head, smiling slightly. "Don't worry. Every trainer should have one of their own in about a week, they'll be given for free in Pokémon centers, but... I just thought you should have the first one."

A smile grew on Dean's face. "You're awesome, dude. Thanks." Castiel again smiled that bright smile, and Dean was kind of sad he had to leave. When Castiel smiled, it made him happy like when Sam or Jo was happy, but... it felt kind of different. He decided to not think about it too hard.

As he was making his way out of Accumula town, he was surprised to see a bunch of people gathered around some weird guy and a bunch of people in suits, giving some speech or another. Deciding it looked like the wrong kind of crowd, he quickly made his way out of the town and toward route 2. He checked his map and found that his next destination was Striaton City, where the first gym leader would also be present.

He didn't know much about any of the gym leaders except for Bobby and his Dad. He had no idea what city they battled in. He knew Bobby fought with mostly normal type Pokémon, but his dad had changed his types a few times, so he wasn't really sure what the theme of his gym was. It was kind of sad that he knew more about Bobby than his own father, but he knew dwelling on that would just lead to worse thoughts.

Instead, he battled a few people. He was pretty happy when he won, and made a few friends from the battles, as well as the extra cash. Colt was looking pretty tired so Dean decided it would be a good idea to let him have a rest and decided they trek on until they reached a Pokémon center.

However, a Purrloin came out from the tall grass and made an attack. Dean tried to escape from it, but the small cat-like Pokémon wasn't hearing it. "Colt, use tackle!" Dean said, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

He knew Colt was only at half health, but they couldn't seem to make an escape. Colt was looking close to fainting when he heard a voice.  
"Kevin, use scratch!"

Dean watched in shock as the Pansear used it claws to rip against the Purrloin, who immediately fled when faced with two Pokémon. "Son of a bitch, Cas."

"Are you and Colt alright, Dean?" Dean picked up Colt, who seemed very close to somewhere very bad.

"I don't know," he said uncertainly, and for the first time in his whole life, he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. Watching Colt nearly faint and knowing there was nothing he could do about it simply didn't sit well with him. "I..." He drifted off.

Cas walked over toward them, now in a pair of jeans and t shirt, more casual than when Dean had first met him. "Don't worry. Striaton city is about a day away... and here." Castiel lifted a small spray bottle out of his own bag. He used it on Colt who looked instantly better once the whole bottle had been sprayed. "You should always be sure to carry around full heals and potions. They are immensely important to not only battle, but the health of your Pokémon."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as Colt was back to his normal self, making his little chirp like noises and all. "Thank you, Cas."

"Don't say that just yet..." Castiel said, shifting on his feet. He looked rather nervous, and Dean gave him a look telling him to get on with it. "Well, Dean, I gotta be real honest... I'm not really a social butterfly. I work better with adults than kids my own age... until I met you. What you said about living your own life..." He rubbed his hands together in contemplation, as though it was taking a lot of willpower to say what he needed to say. "I decided that I would like to join you on your journey."

"Do you want to be a Pokémon trainer like me, Cas?" Dean said, eyes going bright.

Castiel looked like he wanted to say something but instead shook his head. "Um, not really, no... I'd much rather just help you out. I think I'm going to become a Pokémon breeder." Dean nodded, understanding. Not everyone wanted to battle Pokémon; there were Pokémon breeders, rangers, experts, and more. It was an interesting choice and it seemed to fit Castiel.

"Alright, wel, Cas... you're in luck, because I think you're pretty cool. Yeah, we can do this thing together." Dean smoothly covered up. He didn't want to seem too overeager to have someone with him, but after that Purrloin, he knew he could use a friend. And Castiel seemed trustworthy, if not a bit shaky. But he obviously had experience, so fuck it.  
"Let's camp out for the night," Dean said. "I'm not sure if I can take much more today."

* * *

Castiel was wrong. It took about two days to reach Striaton City as opposed to one, but looking back on it, Dean is almost sure the darker haired teen said that to calm him down. He felt a little embarrassed that he had broken down so badly, but Cas didn't bring it up again.

He caught a Patrat and decided to name her Bela. She had a bit of a temper but Cas said that she was simply 'very troubled'. Dean couldn't wait to drop her off in the PC, she was horrid.

But she was a great fighter. Colt was getting stronger as well, and once they arrived in Striaton City, Dean was feeling more than confident. The city was bigger than Accumula, but it wasn't as crowded, thankfully.

Castiel stopped Dean while they were walking toward the Pokémon center. "Dean, I'll have to warn you; Gym leaders are very hard. You won't be able to take them on with just two Pokémon..."

Dean made a face. He really didn't like the Patrat, and was almost sure she wasn't going to grow on him anytime soon. "Really?" He said. "It's not like I can go out and capture another one, Cas- I'm itchin' to win my first badge."

Castiel sighed and put something in Dean's hand. It was a pokéball. "Cas, what-"

"It's Kevin, my Pansear, remember?" Castiel spoke quietly, pressing the pokéball more firmly into Dean's palm. "Take him and keep him, ok?"

"Cas, I-"

"Dean." Castiel said almost pleadingly. "I'm not joking, gym leaders are really hard..."

"Sheesh, okay, I get it!" Dean said, snatching the pokéball from Cas. "Jeez, you're not my mom, dude. I'm a big boy." Colt made a noise; he obviously wasn't a fan of the confrontation between the two, and he made Dean realize how much of a little bitch he was being.

Offended, Castiel seethed, turning in the opposite direction of the Pokémon center. "Oh, now where are you going?" Dean yelled at him.

"To the Dreamyard!" Cas hissed, walking toward a forest of the opposite side of town. "I'll see you once you get that badge that's so freaking important."

Dean fought the urge to stick his tongue out as whatever feelings of guilt he had been feeling dissipated instantly.

* * *

After healing them up at the Pokémon center, Dean and Colt walked over to gym. It was big, made out of concrete and the Pokémon logo painted in black. The sign on the outside indicated, 'Striaton City Gym. Under new leadership,' and that was it. A girl sat on the steps of the building, her red hair shining in the afternoon light, her t-shirt showing a Pikachu wearing Link's outfit from The Legend of Zelda. She looked up to see Dean and smiled. "Hey! Are you here to challenge the gym?"

Dean blinked at her exuberance but nodded. "Yeah, I am, actually..." He looked up at the desolate building that just didn't seem to belong in the upbeat city. "What is up with this gym?"

The girl shrugged. "The old one burnt down and the old gym leader left to pursue different goals. Now it's under new leadership, and I have no idea who it is." She smiled, coming to a standing position but still only standing at about Dean's chest. "I'm Charlie, by the way! The gym mentor!"

"Gym mentor?" Dean said, looking skeptical. "The hell is that?"

Charlie flipped her red hair over her shoulder and rubbed her hands together devilishly. "I'm an intense planner, and I'm here to give you advice on each gym you visit!"

"Each?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yup, each one!"

"And how exactly do you get back and forth from each one all the time?"

Charlie smiled evilly. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She whipped a bottle of some very clear and sparkly water, and handed it to Colt, who looked at it curiously and tipped his head at the bottle. "That's some fresh water! It'll help you out if you're in a pinch, Mr...?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester," he said, before by stepping Charlie and leading himself into the gym.

Charlie chirped behind him, "I wish I could be more of an advisor to you since it's your first gym, Dean, but I'm sure you can do--"

Dean closed the door before she could continue.

He walked in and felt the need to start crying; Colt actually did let out a small whimper. The walls were peeling dark paint, and there was only one light on in the gym. And yeah, of course, it's all the way at the end of the long building. Dean doesn't understand this gym, or its theme, or anything.

When he finally walked back to where the only light was, he found a small bell sitting on a table. That was it. Picking it up, he rang it once, and then felt a tap on his shoulder.

He immediately swooped around in shock, facing the woman with a determined frown. Colt hid behind his leg, but growled at the woman even though he was frightened. "Oooh, not a scaredy cat, are we? Real tough one in our midst, ladies and gentleman." The dark haired girl did a back flip, landing on an x, clapping her hands and making the lights in the gym flicker on, revealing a black floor with the standard Pokémon battle lines drawn in chalk, as well as really scary drawings that looked like the doodles of small children.

Under the small light that was available, Dean saw that the woman was actually very pretty, probably about seveteen to eighteen, and that she seemed very, very intimidating. A part of her seemed... evil almost, but he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hello, and welcome to my gym." She said quietly, pulling on her leather jacket and smirking. "My name is Ruby, and I specialize in dark type Pokémon."

"I'm Dean." He said, feeling more confident as Colt stepped out from behind his leg and into the light.

"Well, Dean," she laughed, her voice chiming like the bell he'd shook earlier. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Dean nodded, letting Colt out to battle. Ruby lifted a pokéball from her jacket. "Scraggy, let's do this!"

A yellow lizard like Pokémon came out from the ball, standing on two feet. It's oval shaped eyes were set on the sides of its head, piano like teeth exposed, and molted skin around it's legs trailed off to form a tail.

"Colt, use water gun!" Dean began, watching as the tiny guy expelled a harsh stream a water from his mouth, hitting the Scraggy and making it jump back. It seemed pretty weak, since that water gun was able to obviously almost take it down.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, but she didn't hesitate to make a move of her own. "Scraggy, hit him with a low kick!"

"Dodge it, Colt!" Colt tried to skid around the attack, but instead ended up getting hit harder than he should have. Dean gritted his teeth as he decided to take the offensive again. "Never mind that, do water gun again while he's close!"

Water squirted toward the Scraggy again, this time pushing it back more forcefully and causing it to lose its balance and faint. "Pretty good, kid," Ruby commented as she returned Scraggy to his pokéball. "Let's see just how far you can stretch," she said slyly.

"Colt, you ok out there?" Colt shoot him a look, his eyes determined and ready, nodding and chirping at Dean. He smirked, steeling himself for whatever was next.

"Purrloin, come on out!" Ruby said, and Dean felt the color drain from his face. Colt also made a scared chirp and Ruby laughed again. "Having problems, tough boys?"

"Hell no!" Dean said, and his determination seemed to have an effect on Colt, who suddenly gained a unwavering stance as he prepared for battle. "Come on, let's still with the water gun, Colt!"

While it did hurt the Purrloin a lot more than Dean expected, Ruby was quicker. "Purrloin, fury swipes, let's go!" Colt tried to dodge again, but Purrloin was at better health than the small Oshawott. It took it's claws and lashed out, again and again and again.

"Colt!" Dean said in alarm, "Get out of there!"

Colt used his last bit of strength to fling himself out of where he had been trapped under the Purrloin, but he was admittedly done for. Dean came and pick him up, the small Oshawott smiling at him even through all the pain. "Hey, good job, buddy. I know you don't like the Pokéball, but it's safe in there. We'll get you healed up soon."  
Colt made a noise before he was gone in a flash of red light. Dean tucked the pokéball back on his belt, grabbing another and releasing his next offensive. "Bela, come on! We can do this!"

With as much assuredness he had used, you would think he knew it for a fact. However, he could feel the necklace Sam had gotten him long ago shaking against his neck, and he knew he was nervous. He had to keep up a good appearance, though, for Ruby, but mostly for his Pokémon.

"Purrloin, keep going with the fury swipes!" Ruby commanded.

"Stay still, Bela!" The Patrat took the hint and stayed still, even as Ruby's Purrloin continued to scratch at it furiously.

Ruby shrugged and smirked. "Okay, so you've gone brain dead. Whatever," she gestured to her Pokémon, "Keep going, Purrloin!" The Purrloin continued on, until Dean saw his chance.

"Alright, Bela! Release that energy and use bide!" Bela shot forward and put forth twice the punch that Purrloin had delivered with multiple blows.

Ruby looked over to see that Purrloin had, in fact, fainted, and sighed as she returned her to her pokéball. "I guess it's time to let out the big guns... Liepard! I choose you!"

Dean watched as a large, slender purple colored feline Pokémon shot forth from the red light. It's body was speckled with yellow, and Dean realized it was the evolved form of Purrloin. Well, wasn't this just great.

"You'll find out the reason why this Pokémon is known as the 'cruel Pokémon'! Liepard, use Pursuit!"

Before Dean even had time to tell Bela to dodge, she was knocked out instantly. Returning her to her pokéball, Dean let Kevin out with a huff. This Pokémon was dangerously strong, and he still hadn't laid one hit on it yet.

"Kevin, sit still!" The Pansear looked at him in confusion, but obeyed his orders. Ruby laughed. "You think that trick will work again? You'll be dead before you can release anything! Liepard, Pursuit again!"

Kevin stayed perfectly still, and when the Liepard was about five feet away, Dean yelled, "Incinerate, now!"

Kevin shot forth a huge ball of flame, right into the big cat Pokémon's face, causing it to sputter and stop it's attack in pain. "Now, use Fury Swipes, and don't stop!" Kevin brought out his claws and scratched the Liepard until it fell, and Ruby looked to Dean with a face full of shock.

She quickly composed, however, and applauded him, and thus all the lights turned on, revealing a not so scary looking building after all. She smirked, walking over to him. "That was really nice, Dean... and smart thinking on that last move. I don't think I've ever seen anyone take down my partner Pokémon so fast..." She shook her head, and patted Dean on the shoulder, and he tried his best not to shiver even though her hand was ice cold. "I'm the easiest of eight, kiddo, but I'm a start... So here you go." She held out a dark colored pin that was in the shape of a swirl. "The Shadow Badge."

Dean felt his insides light on fire in pride as he took the badge and pinned it on the inside of his jacket, smiling goofily. Ruby commented, "You may want to clear up the dark thoughts you had in your mind from earlier... I'm sensing you upset someone. Make it right." She smiled sinisterly back before clapping out the lights and Dean and Kevin bolted the hell out of there.

"Good job! I knew you could do it!" Dean heard Charlie cheer as he ran as fast as he could toward the Pokémon center.

* * *

Dean remembered Cas saying something about the Dreamyard, but not really knowing what he was referring to. It was a East from Striaton, and he knew that was the opposite way from the next city. He quickly hurried over toward the forest where a sign noted the Dreamyard was ahead after healing up quickly at the Pokémon center.  
Ruby was right, even if she was fucking creepy. He did feel like shit for giving Cas grief, especially when he had ended up needing the third Pokémon in his party after all. Castiel had just been looking out for him, and he'd been an asshole.

Dean and Colt ran into the path, finding a road and following it steadily. It had gotten darker during his time in the gym, and it was going to be nightfall soon. He felt a surge of panic when he heard a voice yell from the distance, "Let go of that Pokémon!!!"

His eyes widened in recognition. "Sam?!" He yelled, running toward the voice, Colt running behind him and making small chirping noises of panic, sensing Dean's urgency. "Sammy?!"

"Stop it!" Jo, Dean thought, panicking. His family was in trouble, and that instinct came surging through; protect Sammy and protect Jo. Protect Sammy and protect Jo and keep them safe no matter what.

He rounded a corner and found a grassy area, sealed off but sections of concrete walls and gates. He spotted Sam and Jo, both being held back two men in weird suits and yelling at a man dressed the same. "You're hurting her!" Jo squealed.

Dean recognized them as the same men in suits that had been having some weird speech in Accumula town. He narrowed his eyes. He had known they looked shady the first time he saw them.

Dean saw that the man had his foot over a small pink Pokémon, crushing it slowly. "Oh yeah? We'll let her go..." He pressed his foot down harder, making the Pokémon groan. "...After she puffs out some Dream Smoke!"

"Hey you!" Dean shouted, catching the attention of the suited men as well as Sam and Jo. "Let the Pokémon and them two alone, if you know what's good for ya!"

"Hn," one of the suits chuckled, "It's amazing how ridiculously naive children are these days."

"Anyway," said another suit, "Since you're refusing to cooperate..." he looked down at the Pokémon under the other guys foot, before grinning evilly. "Get rid of it."

Dean's eyes widened, and before he could even register what was happening, he yelled, "Colt, tackle!"

Colt wasted no time bringing the man down, and Dean ran over to scoop up the Pokémon, but not before the other two suits brought out Pokémon of their own. "Attack them, Patrat!"

"You too, Purrloin!"

Dean went ahead and released Kevin and Bela, rambling out attacks for them to use. "Kevin, use incinerate, and Bela, I want you to bide and store up that energy, and Colt-- keep up with that water gun, buddy!" Colt made an affirmative noise, and slowly the three against two battle was won in Dean's favor.

The men pocketed their Pokémon, before making a run for it.

Dean immediately grabbed a full heal from his bag, healing the Pokémon and letting it rest in his arms.

"Who were those guys?" Dean asked Sam and Jo.

Sam shrugged. "Beats me. They kept saying, 'We are Team Enochian, liberators of Pokémon!" He shook his head in anger. "Doesn't seem very liberating to stomp one under your heel, if you ask me."

Jo sighed. "We tried to beat them, but once they beat our Pokémon..." Both her and Sam looked down at their Pokeballs, and Dean gave them a thoughtful look before sighing and gesturing to Kevin and Bela.

"You guys need more than one Pokémon..." He said sternly. "Sam, you take Kevin since you don't have a fire type yet, and Jo, you take Bela."

Sam looked up to Dean with a look of astonishment, the fire monkey jumping into his arms with a smile. "Dean, are you sure, I--"

Dean shook his head. "Whatever, it's fine. I can always catch some more, no biggie." Dean was surprised when he felt Jo attach herself to him in a hug, and he patted her hair.

"You're the best Dean," she said quietly.

"You really are." Sam parroted, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, no chick flick moments, you two. Hey, also, have you guys seen a boy around, kinda short, black hair, blue eyes, blank expression?" He said, remembering his original quest out to the Dreamyard for Castiel.

"You mean that guy?" Sam pointed, and Dean turned on his heel to find Castiel standing behind him.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, don't do that!" Dean seethed. "Castiel, my brother and adoptive sister," he said, gesturing to the two younger kids, "Sam and Jo, Castiel. I met him in Accumula Town and he decided to join me." He was going to say more before Castiel looked down at the Pokémon in his arms.

"Is that a Munna?" Castiel asked, reaching out a hand to touch the Pokémon. The small creature twitched under his hand but softened when Cas whispered, "It's alright, you're safe here." He looked up into Dean's eyes, in a way that should have been uncomfortable but somehow wasn't. "I sense this Pokémon was recently in trouble..."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it was. Jo was just about to catch it when those goons popped out of the bushes and demanded that it 'give up its dream smoke', whatever that is." Dean then remembered his Xtransceiver and pulled it from his pocket, holding it up to the small pink Pokémon.

" _MUNNA_ ," the robotic voice began, " _The Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body. It normally appears before people and Pokémon who are having nightmares and eats those dreams_."

"What is that thing?" Sam said, looking at the contraption with awe like the little nerd he was.

Dean rolled his eyes. "The Xtransceiver. It's Cas's invention. He let me have the prototype."

"They'll be available in Pokémon centers shortly..." Cas said, and Sam looked like he would explode from excitement. Castiel smiled at him happily.

"Dream Mist," Jo said thoughtfully, "That's what they meant by 'dream smoke'. Idiots couldn't even be bothered to get the name of it right!" She growled.

"Dream Eater?" Dean said. "Isn't that kind of..." he looked back down at the adorable Pokémon in his arms, it's pink and purple form almost that of a circle, wide eyes contoured by three pretty lashes. "...I don't know, creepy?"

Castiel shrugged. "They try to eat bad dreams, to take the pain away from the dreamer. I don't think that's creepy, more like heroic, in a sense."  
The Munna made a few noises before lifting out of Dean's arms, floating in the air. "Oh, so it can fly," Dean commented sarcastically. "The dream eating Dumbo."

"Don't call her that!" Jo said, giving Dean her usual 'why-are-you-such-a-pain-in-the-ass' look, and the Munna perked up at her voice. Jo walked over and smiled at the Pokémon. "Hey Munna. Would you like to join my Pokémon team?" The Munna made an enthusiastic noise, and Jo smiled. "Alright, then from now on, I'll call you Elli!"

"How do you know she said yes? Sounded more like a cry for help if you ask me," Dean said bitterly. Here Jo was, with three Pokémon now, and a regretful Dean was now left with only one thanks to his act of goodwill.

Castiel leaned near Dean's ear and whispered, "Actually she did say yes-"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, you've saved the day yet again," Dean said, bowing mockingly. Colt mimicked his actions but ending up falling on the bow, and Dean sighed. "So not awesome, little dude." Colt brought out his fangs toward him but Dean just shrugged him off.

"Castiel, are you a Pokémon trainer?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged. "I would like to be a Pokémon breeder. I was a Pokémon trainer, but... it didn't seem to fit me very much." Sam looked like he wanted to ask more, but the faraway look on Cas's face was enough to let them all know whatever he was hiding was something he wasn't willing to discuss.

"I feel like I've heard your name before..." Jo snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah? Didn't Ash want a package delivered to you?"

"Yeah, that's how Cas and I met." Dean said, and ignored Sam's pointed look at the nickname. "Did you two just run into each other, or were you guys traveling together, or something?"

Jo shook her head, petting Elli's head. "No, we both met up in Straiton, at the trainers school."

Dean made a face. "The trainers school?" Rolling his eyes, he shot them both a mocking lock. "Sorry to tell you this, kiddos, but you can't learn how to be a trainer through a textbook. You gotta go out and experience it yourself."

Sam threw Dean a patented bitch face, sighing, "Dean, you have to learn the basics of Pokémon type match-ups before you can accomplish anything in the Pokémon world!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean countered. "Well then tell me why I have one of these and you don't, Sammy!" He pulled out the inside flap of his jacket and showed off the shiny black pin.

Sam and Jo's eyes lit up, both of them staring at Dean's jacket with intensity. "You got the gym badge already?!"

"Yup," Dean said, yawning slightly. "Easy as pie. Pie. Shit, do they have a restaurant around here? I'm starving!"

"There is one inside of the trainers school, on the floor above it, I believe," said Castiel, who was currently doing something with Colt. Dean raised a brow as he realized he was inspecting his scalchop, and Colt wasn't making a fuss. He was pretty sure the Professor had said not to take the scalchop from him ever, but this was Cas, and Dean guessed you could get away with that shit when you were a Pokémon hippy.

"Yeah, I guess we can go there," Dean said reluctantly. He turned to Sam and Jo. "You guys wanna go get a bite?"

"Can't," Sam said fiercely, "Gotta go get that gym badge!"

Dean pet his head as though he was a dog, realizing that although Sam was smaller now, there was no chance it was gonna stay that way. Sam growled, pushing away from Dean as the older brother laughed. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam mumbled, and they both smiled devilishly.

Castiel gave a confused look, but Jo just shrugged at him. "I'd get used to it, buddy. The epicness of bromance that Dean elicits is probably gonna be shared with you sometime soon."

For some reason Dean felt his face flush slightly as he grit his teeth at the two younger trainers. "Get out of here," Dean said, regretful only when they had packed up their Pokémon and were waving goodbye to Cas and himself.

* * *

Dean was thankful to be out of the Dreamyard, considering it was edging on eleven and he was starting to feel the weight of his exhaustion from the events of the day. However,

Dean was never one to sleep on an empty stomach, and found himself salivating by the time they reached the Trainers school.

Dean did take one of their packets on type match-ups, because honestly, that was always important to know. As they made their way upstairs, Dean could feel his mouth water when the scent of a burger wafted toward his nose. "Jeez, do you smell that, Cas? The scent of deep fried beauty!"

"Do you know how many Miltanks had to die to make those burgers?" Castiel spoke softly.

Dean made a disgusted face. "Please tell me you're not a vegetarian, not when there is such thing as deep fried Combusken."

"Dear Lord, Dean." He said, glaring at the older teen as they were led to a booth in the diner like restaurant, Colt coming to sit beside Dean. "You do realize I can talk to Pokémon? Therefore it's nearly like cannibalism for me to eat them like that."

"You keep telling yourself that," Dean said as he looked down at the menu.

Castiel sighed, looking to the tiny Oshawott beside Dean. "At least don't order that in front of Colt... have some respect."

Dean sighed and fished out a pokéball, watching as Colt made a devastated face. Dean glared at him. "Come on, you've gotta go back in there sometime..." Dean wondered if Colt and Sammy had met in a past life or something, because God dammit! Puppy dogs eyes should be illegal, really, they should.

Dean groaned. "Ok, I won't get the burger, happy now?" He said to Cas, Colt visibly softening as Dean put the pokéball back up in the bag.

Castiel smiled at him, and after they ordered (two cokes, one garden salad and one reluctant house salad for Dean), he looked to Dean with interest. "So how was the gym leader?"

Remembering what had been troubling him earlier, Dean cleared his throat. "She was actually pretty hard. Really creepy, a dark type user, and boy, did it fit her. I'm really lucky that I beat her." He looked up to meet Cas's eyes, those same intense baby blues connecting with light green. "Thanks for, yanno, making me take Kevin... he ended up being my winning Pokémon."

The dark haired boy's mouth twitched, like he was trying to smile bigger but didn't really know how. "It's no problem. Now you've passed on the kindness and given your Pokémon to your family." Dean rubbed his temples but heard Cas say, "That was very generous of you, Dean."

Dean dragged his hands down his face in pain, plucking at the salad as the waitress sat it down before him, his appetite lost. "Dude, that was plenty stupid of me... Now I'm back down to one Pokémon."

"Well, you didn't have very good bonds with either of those Pokémon anyway. Bela was literally thanking whatever Pokémon God there is that you traded her off."

Dean frowned but couldn't stay mad when Castiel laughed good naturedly, the sound ringing like bells. "I'm sure you'll be ready for the next gym leader, even though he is reportedly very hard..."

Dean raised a brow. "Who is he?"

Castiel tipped his head to the side in thought. "Ever heard of Bobby Singer?"


End file.
